


Waiting for the miracle

by ElnaK



Series: Books of Sacrifices [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Feels, Gen, I'm a terrible person, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElnaK/pseuds/ElnaK
Summary: Bear is alone at the Subway during the last fight against Samaritan. He waits for Reese and the others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's not exactly the same thing, but I was thinking of Leonard Cohen's song "Waiting for the miracle".
> 
> Also, I'm a terrible person. I even put it in the tags.

Bear was alone in the Subway. Like a good dog, he was waiting. The humans would come back. They always did. They always came back.

Sometimes they were hurt, sometimes they smelled of blood, but they always came back.

Bear was only waiting, knowing that his humans would come back.

Soon enough, there would be the limping man in the Subway. The limping man would give Bear something to chew on, or perhaps he'd toss the ball around, and Bear would go after it with joy. Playing with the humans was always good. Playing with them was time they spent together. Playing was entertaining, besides. The limping man was the one who played with Bear the most.

Soon enough, there would be the funny woman too. She wasn't here as often as the other humans, but she came by the subway repair site frequently. She was funny, because she didn't look like herself lately, she was always a bit different, not the same hair color, not the same smell... Just enough to fool humans, but not Bear, of course. The dog could always say who she really was under the false smells. Also, sometimes she spoke to Bear as if he was supposed to understand what she was saying. Bear kind of liked it.

Soon enough, there would be the angry woman who only opened to Bear. She seemed to like the dog a lot, and the dog liked her just the same. She scratched him behind the ears, too; it was good, Bear liked it. She didn't speak much to him, not like the limping man and the funny woman, but she looked at Bear as if they didn't need to speak to understand each other. Bear could tell it was true without even thinking about it.

Soon enough, there would be the loner in here too. Bear could feel it on the man, that he was essentially a loner, but somehow, he always had someone backing him up when needed. The limping man, the funny woman and the angry woman were there when the loner needed help. And really, Bear could understand that, because the loner had gotten him in this group of humans in the first place. Like the angry woman, the loner didn't talk much. With the loner, it was more about being actually here than about talking about things. Bear always felt he needed to stay near the loner, for fear that he'd lose himself in his loneliness. It was strange, really, because the man would make a good leader, but he himself didn't think he was worth it. He wasn't a loner by choice, Bear knew that much, but it was difficult to make the man see it.

Bear liked the loner a lot. The dog was pretty sure the loner was the one who hurt the most in this group of human, even if the limping man and the funny woman were high up on that list too.

The loner had been the one to take Bear into a good group of humans, not like the ones from before, who didn't even know how to speak to Bear.

Of course, there was still the funny woman who tried to command the dog in English, but for her, Bear did an effort and learned the commands. He wouldn't have for the men before the loner.

There was also the stocky man who came by occasionally, and who always tried to give Bear the proper commands, but who somehow never quite managed it. At first, the dog hadn't understood why the stocky man asked him to stand on a desk, but later on Bear had understood: the stocky man wasn't pronouncing the commands right. Which didn't help him much to understand what the man wanted. But it was fun nonetheless, and the stocky man was kind enough, though rough about it.

Bear had to thanks the loner for all that, which was a bit strange, thinking about it, because a loner wasn't supposed to have so many friends.

So Bear was waiting, like a good dog, for the humans. They always came back, after all.

And Bear had to show to the loner that he wasn't alone. Because even if the man knew it, he never seemed to believe it. And Bear had decided that it was his task, concerning the loner, to make him feel that he wasn't alone; that he wouldn't be left behind. Just like it was his task to protect the limping man, as the loner had told him. Just like it was his task to help the angry woman, as the loner had allowed him to. Just like it was his task to keep an eye on the funny woman, as the loner had warned him to.

Bear wanted to show the loner that he wasn't alone.

So Bear waited, like a good dog, because the humans always came back.

Because the loner always came back.

Bear waited. But this time, the loner didn't come back. And Bear waited for the loner.

 


End file.
